


К чертям эту автозамену!

by Pheeby



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Sexting, Sexual Humor, Swearing, Texting, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3811696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pheeby/pseuds/Pheeby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда у Кёко появляется новый телефон, начинаются непредвиденные проблемы при переписке с Реном.</p>
            </blockquote>





	К чертям эту автозамену!

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод фанфика "Damn You, Auto-Correct!" от автора alitablake.

Кёко никогда не интересовалась новыми технологиями. Она выросла в старомодном рёкане, и там просто-напросто не было самых современных гаджетов. Нет, Кёко, конечно, умела пользоваться компьютером и бродить по Интернету с помощью поисковика – в школе ее обучили основам, так что нельзя было сказать, что она в этом дуб дубом. Просто всё это не было частью ее жизни. Поэтому, когда всем трем девушкам из отдела «Люби меня» раздали по новым смартфонам, Кёко была слегка взбудоражена.  
– Они уже заряжены и напичканы всем, чем нужно – 3G, СМС и ММС, Интернетом и подобным. Всё, что вы и, к слову сказать, моя дочурка, «просто обязаны были иметь», – перечислив лишь часть из того, о чем упоминала его дочь, Савара-сан тяжело вздохнул. Ему пришлось купить ей смартфон, и теперь на нем висел нехилый кредит.  
– Они оформлены на ваши старые номера, кроме вашего, Могами-сан. По вашей просьбе номер был изменен. Наслаждайтесь и… – не успел Савара договорить, как его перебила Канаэ.  
– Эй! Ты снова поменяла номер? – раздраженно воскликнула та, обернувшись к лучшей подруге. – Ты же, кажется, в прошлом месяце его меняла!  
– П-прости, Мооко-сан! – запинаясь и краснея, выдавила Кёко. – Просто кое-кто, не будем называть его имени, постоянно узнает мой номер и названивает мне.  
Вокруг Кёко замерцала жуткая смертоносная аура.  
– Проклятый демон использует темную силу, чтобы узнавать мои новые номера, – пробормотала Кёко.  
Догадываясь, что подруга говорит о том эмо-певце, Канаэ закатила глаза и решила закрыть тему.  
– Мне пора на съемки… – пробурчала она под нос и направилась к выходу.  
– Мооко-сан, прости! Обещаю больше не менять номер! – прокричала Кёко ей вслед.  
Канаэ лишь махнула на нее рукой и скрылась из виду. Кёко направилась в комнату отдела «Люби меня» вместе с Чиори, которая, копаясь в новом телефоне, безбожно отставала.  
– Вот же класс! Никогда не думала, что у меня будет смартфон, – произнесла Амамия, не отрывая взгляда от светящегося экрана.  
Оглянувшись, Кёко увидела, что Чиори не смотрит под ноги и идет прямиком на вазон. Испугавшись за безопасность подруги, Кёко в спешке ухватила ее за руку и отдернула от угрожающего препятствия, при этом сама чуть не врезалась в идущего навстречу мужчину. Резко обогнув его, она при этом потянула за собой и Чиори.  
– Кёко-сан, прекрати, я из-за тебя ошиблась, – буркнула Амамия.  
– Прости, Амамия-сан, – виновато выдохнула Кёко и, добравшись до комнаты отдела «Люби меня» без дальнейших происшествий, присела рядом с Чиори. Выровняв, наконец, дыхание, Кёко заглянула подруге через плечо: посмотреть, чем та занимается. Между тем, на экране телефона список контактов Чиори сменился ее личной страничкой в Твиттере. Девушка отправила твит, открыла приложение, в котором были описаны последние новости из шоу, где она участвовала, а затем другое приложение, в котором быстро набрала какой-то текст, но Кёко и прочесть его не успела, когда было открыто следующее приложение… Стоило Кёко моргнуть, как она совершенно потеряла нить действий.  
– Ух ты, Амамия-сан, как ловко ты с ним управляешься, – прошептала Кёко, отвлекая Чиори от экрана.  
Взглянув на Могами, та лишь отмахнулась.  
– А, это ничего. Просто смотрю, что тут есть и что с этим можно делать. Я так взволнованна. Такой удобный телефон – теперь взамен своей тетради я могу повсюду брать только его.  
Кёко с любопытством взглянула на экран своего телефона.  
– Там даже записная книжка есть?  
Увидев значок «Заметки» на стандартной вкладке приложений, девушка нажала на него, и на экране появилась желтая страничка с небольшой клавиатурой.  
– Здорово, – улыбнулась Кёко и нажала кнопку на клавиатуре. Выполнив команду, на страничке появилась заданная буква. Нажав еще несколько кнопок, девушка довольно кивнула и прикоснулась к кнопке «Готово». Программа спросила, под каким названием сохранить заметку, и Кёко нахмурилась.  
– И что теперь делать? – она не собиралась сохранять бессмысленную запись, но кнопки отмены, как на обычном компьютере, здесь не было.  
Чиори усмехнулась.  
– Давай, покажу, как им пользоваться.  
Следующие тридцать минут Кёко пыталась запомнить всё, что говорила Чиори, которая показала ей все приложения: как использовать камеру, открывать карту, смотреть погоду, скачивать игры и музыку, добавлять контакты, выходить в Интернет, и, в конце концов, как звонить и посылать СМС.  
– А как это он у тебя сам слова пишет? – удивилась Кёко, заметив, что Чиори набирает не слово целиком, а лишь его часть.  
– О, это автозамена, мне нравится – помогает печатать быстрее. Полезная штука, обычно всё правильно исправляет.  
Когда Чиори закончила лекцию о смартфонах, Кёко осталась со своим телефоном один на один и решила опробовать его различные функции.  
Все контакты уже были вписаны в память телефона, и Кёко не терпелось кому-нибудь позвонить. Рука застыла над номером Канаэ, но та наверняка была всё еще раздражена из-за смены номера. Пролистав список вниз, Кёко легонько коснулась имени Чиори, и на экране возникло фото улыбающейся Амамии-сан, которое та сделала с ее телефона во время объяснений, как пользоваться камерой. Кёко улыбнулась и вновь вернулась к списку контактов. Перед уходом Чиори упомянула, что ей надо вернуться в агентство «Softhat» в связи с новой работой, поэтому Кёко не хотела ее лишний раз беспокоить.  
Могами-сан вздохнула и обратила внимание на _его_ номер. Коснувшись его имени, она проследила, как на экране высвечиваются его имя и номер на обычном голубом фоне.  
_«Наверное, можно поставить изображение из Интернета»._  
Кёко вбила в поиск его имя, и экран мгновенно заполнился миллионом изображений его красивого лица. Перелистывая страницу за страницей с его фотографиями с фотосессий и скриншотами из фильмов, Кёко никак не могла решить, какое изображение выбрать. Вот он ухмыляется на камеру, одетый в расстегнутый красный пиджак и черную футболку под низом с логотипом «R Mandy». Вот позирует, положив большие пальцы на ремень, а вот оттягивает подтяжки, будучи в рубашке, через просвет между расстегнутыми верхними пуговицами которой можно было полюбоваться на его грудь. Кёко покраснела, встретив взгляд «Повелителя ночи» с картинки.  
Закрыв браузер, она вновь взглянула на пустую страницу его контакта. Ни одна фотография, по ее мнению, ему не подходила. Между тем, Кёко знала, что у нее не хватит духу попросить у него самого сфотографироваться на ее телефон. Да она же лопнет от смущения! Хотя как было бы приятно иметь у себя его личную фотографию. Девушка мечтательно улыбнулась, легонько поглаживая его имя на экране. Телефон начал соединение. Кёко в панике вскочила с места и быстро ткнула в экран, надеясь прекратить дозвон. Но вместо этого палец случайно задел кнопку громкой связи, и теперь гудки были слышны на всю комнату отдела «Люби меня».  
– Нет-нет-нет! Прекрати звонить! Отключайся, отключайся! – прикрикнула она на телефон и, наконец, смогла прекратить дозвон. Несколько мгновений Кёко не отрывала взгляда от смартфона, словно ожидая, что «Король демонов» явится прямо через него, чтобы покарать ее за наглость ему звонить. Но протекли десять минут, и ничего так и не произошло.  
Кёко закусила губу.  
_«У него же покажет, что я звонила. Надо ему перезвонить…»_  
Рука застыла над экраном с его номером.  
_«А вдруг он занят, и я его побеспокою…»_  
Девушка резко помотала головой.  
_«Впрочем, я уже, считай, ему позвонила, так что стоит хотя бы извиниться. Может, тогда он не рассердится»._  
Решившись и позвонив, Кёко оставила на его автоответчике длинную извинительную речь. Облегченно вздохнув, она, наконец, отвлеклась от модного телефона и обратила внимание на время. Желудок рассерженно забурчал, возвещая о том, что о нем совсем забыли. Кёко смущенно покраснела и порадовалась, что вокруг не было ни души.  
Немногим позже девушка отправилась на обед в «LA Hearts». Поскольку она припозднилась, народу в кафе уже почти не было. Ожидая заказ, Кёко положила на стол смартфон, который тут же завибрировал, сотрясая столешницу. Кёко вздрогнула от неожиданности и схватила телефон. На экране высветился полупрозрачный блок с надписью:

**Цуруга Рен**

**Я не против того, чтобы вы мне звонили, Могами-сан.**

Кёко тепло улыбнулась телефону. Под сообщением находилось две кнопки: «Закрыть» и «Ответить».  
_«Должно быть, у него перерыв»_ , – подумала Кёко и закрыла сообщение. Найдя его номер телефона, она улыбнулась и теперь уже намеренно нажала дозвон. Прозвучал один гудок, и соединение прервалось. Девушка нахмурилась и посмотрела на экран: связь есть, батарея заряжена, так почему же… 

**Цуруга Рен**

**Не могу сейчас ответить на звонок, мы снимаем сцену.**

Кёко вновь нахмурилась и нажала «Ответить». На белом фоне появилось два голубых облака с текстом двух принятых от него сообщений. После нажатия на поле «Наберите сообщение» снизу всплыла маленькая клавиатура, и Кёко набрала свое первое СМС.

 **Тогда зачем вы отвлеклись, чтоб написать?**

После отправки сообщения ее текст появился в зеленом облачке, вызвав у нее улыбку. Кёко волновалась, что с маленькой клавиатурой возникнут сложности, но автозамена и правда очень помогала.

 **Мое участие пока не требуется, решил ответить на ваше звуковое сообщение**. 

Девушка улыбнулась. 

**Не стоило. Вы могли подрочить после съемок.**

Она отправила сообщение, не читая, и отложила телефон, когда подошла официантка с ее заказом.  
– Еще чего-нибудь, Кёко-чан? – улыбнулась Рин-сан, официантка, но Кёко лишь поблагодарила ее и покачала головой.

Рен с минуту пялился в свой телефон. Наконец он моргнул и раз в двадцатый перечитал сообщение. Посмотрев по сторонам, он тихо произнес его вслух, а затем покраснел, и снова прочел слова.  
_«Подрочить? То есть_?.. – Рен помотал головой и начал набирать ответ, но тогда его палец замер над телефоном. – _И что мне на это ответить? Она, должно быть, ошиблась, но… что-то ничего больше не пишет. Да нет, конечно же, это ошибка, это только я способен… так, не будем об этом»_.

**Могами-сан, думаю, вы неправильно написали слово.**

Телефон Кёко завибрировал, и она радостно отложила палочки, чтобы прочесть входящее сообщение. Увидев его, она нахмурилась и взглянула на свое прошлое сообщение. Ее глаза округлились, в то время как лицо ее залило краской.

**О Боже, Цуруга-сан, простите! Я думала, что напечатала «позвонить»!**

Убитая мыслью, что могла написать подобную пошлость, она маниакально быстро набрала ответ. 

**Вы могли ПОЗВОНИТЬ после съемок. Я бы никогда подобного не написала!**

Рен улыбался, в то время как его телефон заполняли сообщения и извинения, но вскоре ему пришлось прикрыть рукой рот в отчаянной попытке не рассмеяться над очередным текстом.

**Я сглотну!**

А затем исправленное:

**Я КЛЯНУСЬ!**

Еле сдерживая смех, Рен набрал новое сообщение:

**Вы же раньше не совершали столько ошибок в тексте, Могами-сан. Что случилось?**

Кёко билась головой о стол, и несколько посетителей в спешке покинули заведение, боязливо косясь на девушку в ярко-розовом. Ее телефон вновь завибрировал, и Кёко смущенно покраснела, прочтя новое сообщение.  
В этот раз она набрала текст, не торопясь. 

**Я получила новый телефон от Савара-сана и еще не привыкла к сенсорной клавиатуре.**

**O, Яширо-сан упоминал, что мне тоже выдали новый телефон, но у меня не было времени забрать его сегодня. Так что использую старый. А что, с новым правда так сложно управляться?**

Кёко вздохнула. 

**Нет. Всё только из-за сенсорного экрана. Но я привыкну. Уверена, вы сможете его использовать, не совершив ни единой ошибки, не то, что я.**

Рен хмыкнул, увидев, насколько девушка верит в его способности. 

**Уверен, и я не обойдусь без опечаток. Кроме того, вы уже два текста подряд пишете без ошибок, так что вы совершенствуетесь. Кстати, как ваши дела?**

Она улыбнулась. 

**День как день. Немного поработала для отдела «Люби Меня», а потом Амамия-сан мне показала, как пользоваться смартфоном. Сейчас обедаю.**

Отправив одно сообщение, за ним она отправила второе.

**А как ваш член? Вам дали сегодня?**

Не сдержавшись, Рен всё же рассмеялся, но тут же зажал рот рукой, пытаясь заглушить смех, когда несколько человек из съемочной группы обернулось посмотреть на источник звука. Экран телефона вновь включился, и Рен опустил взгляд, чтоб прочесть новое сообщение от Кёко.

**ДЕНЬ! А как ваш ДЕНЬ! ОБЕДАЛИ сегодня? Простииите!**

Продолжая ухмыляться, актер ответил на заданные вопросы. 

**День был скучен, пока я не начал с вами переписку. И да, я уже пообедал.**

А у Кёко уже пропала всякая охота что-либо есть. Девушка просто глазам не верила, что умудрилась отправить сенпаю. Но когда телефон завибрировал в очередной раз, присланный текст заставил ее возмутиться. 

**Это жестоко, Цуруга-сан! Я же не специально такое печатала. Это всё телефон! Он просто вонючий!**

Рен в замешательстве прочел СМС. Вонючий?..

**Злючий! Не вонючий!**

Исправив сообщение, Кёко вздохнула.

**Я не со зла, просто ситуация довольно забавная.**

Это заставило девушку зарычать.

**Вам бы не показалось такое забавным, будь вы на моем месте и отправив мне подобные сообщения.**

Улыбаясь, Рен был полностью погружен в их с Кёко беседу и поэтому не заметил, как за ним издали наблюдает Яширо.

**Уверен, что и при таких обстоятельствах посчитал бы всё забавным. Кроме того, я понимаю, что это ошибки, и не принимаю слова всерьез. Вы тоже не должны.**

Как она может не принимать всё всерьез, когда она спросила Цуругу Рена, как его… его… _мужское достоинство_? Или предложив заняться _этим_ после съемок? Телефон завибрировал, и Кёко прочла его следующее сообщение.

**Какие у вас планы на сегодня?**

Девушка тяжело вздохнула. Ей уже не хотелось ничего печатать, а хотелось получить назад свой старый телефон. Но она не могла не ответить, это было бы неуважительно.

**Да, собственно, никаких. Надо закончить одну работу для отдела «Люби Меня», и тогда у меня весь день свободен.**

Рен взглянул на часы, показывало около двух. С учетом темпа съемок он тоже скоро освободится.

**Когда вы закончите с работой?**

**Не знаю. Думаю, около четырех.**

Вопрос привел ее в замешательство.

**Может, вы согласились бы сегодня со мной поужинать?**

Рен проследил, как отправляется его сообщение и приходит отчет о доставке. В волнении сжав губы, он ожидал ее ответа, но ничего не приходило. Наверное, стоило перефразировать.

**Обед был просто ужасным, и я надеялся, что вы снова мне что-нибудь приготовите. Я очень привык к вашим блюдам, пока был в образе Каина.**

Сперва Кёко не знала, что сказать или сделать. Прочтя его сообщение, она не могла не подумать о подтексте заданного вопроса. Уж больно он звучал как приглашение на вечернее свидание, но это было маловероятно. И когда пришло его следующее сообщение, Кёко облегченно вздохнула.

**Конечно, Цуруга-сан! С удовольствием вам что-нибудь приготовлю вечером. Во сколько мне к вам прийти?**

Рен улыбнулся, чувствуя, как по телу распространяется волна тепла и счастья. Сегодня он ее увидит. 

**Не знаю, когда точно освобожусь сегодня, скорее всего в районе 6 или 7. Скажите, где вы будете, и я за вами заеду, когда завершу здесь дела.**

**Нет-нет! Не утруждайтесь, пожалуйста. Просто позвоните, и я тут же примчусь. Вы наверняка устанете к вечеру, вам стоит сдохнуть.**

Кёко раздраженно замычала. Ну, по крайней мере, в этот раз вышло без извращений. 

**Отдохнуть. Вам стоит отдохнуть.**

Рен вздохнул. 

**Могами-сан, пожалуйста, позвольте мне заехать. Меня это нисколько не затруднит. Вы будете дома?**

Кёко понимала, что спорить с ним в этом вопросе было бесполезно. Чем меньше споров, тем быстрее он будет дома, так что легче было позволить ему за ней заехать, и при этом он не будет огорчен.

**Ну хорошо. Вы можете отодрать меня, но сегодня я угощаю, так как получу оттрах.**

Прочтя сообщение, Рен не мог не осклабиться. В этот раз не от юмора, а от желания. О, как ему нравилось перечитывать это сообщение.

 **Договорились. Можем заняться этим после ужина.**

Прежде чем Рен понял, что делает, он напечатал и отослал этот ответ. Он с сожалением закрыл глаза, как экран телефона вновь ярко засветился. Новые сообщения полились потоком одно за другим, и Рену не оставалось ничего иного, как следить за наплывом СМС с опечатками.

 **ЗАБРАТЬ. Вы можете Забрать меня, и получу я Оклад! Завтра мне выдадут оклад за съемки в «Box R».**

После этого образовалась небольшая пауза, пока Кёко читала его то самое ответное сообщение.

 **После ужина? А что будет после ужина? Вы запланировали что-то сексуальное?**  
**СПЕЦИАЛЬНОЕ! СПЕЦИАЛЬНОЕ ЗАПЛАНИРОВАЛИ.**  
**Цуруга-сан. Всё, я прекращаю печатать. Ненавижу эту плеть.**  
**ВЕЩЬ. Ненавижу эту вещь. Сейчас же верну себе старый телефон. Я свяжусь с вами позже. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, забудьте весь наш нынешний разговор. Если вы о нем забудете, я сделаю вам отличный минет!**  
**ОМЛЕТ! Я СДЕЛАЮ ОМЛЕТ. Неважно.**

Рену пришлось выйти со студии – сдерживать смех становилось до боли трудно. Он никогда в жизни не видел в текстах сообщений столько ужасных опечаток. Чем больше она волновалась о написанном, тем более забавные ошибки делала. Ему просто необходимо было узнать, как подобное получилось. Он, подойдя к Яширо, сообщил, что отправляется в комнату отдыха. Тот сделал вид, что поверил, но веселые искорки в глазах Рена вызывали серьезное подозрение.  
Рен нашел уединенное место и позвонил Кёко.  
– Добрый день, Могами-сан, – сказал он со сдержанным смешком.  
– НЕ СМЕЙТЕСЬ! – крикнула она в телефон. – Вы хоть представляете, как я сейчас смущена?  
– О, очень даже представляю, – ответил Рен, широко улыбаясь.  
– Это НЕ СМЕШНО, Цуруга-сан! Я уже поднимаюсь, чтобы вернуть свой телефон, а то мне выдали какой-то извращенный.  
– Стойте, подождите. Прежде чем вернуть старый, расскажите, в чем было дело? Я знаю, что вы не тот человек, который мог написать такие вещи.  
_«Даже если бы я желал обратного»_ , – добавил он про себя с улыбкой.  
– Это режим автозамены! Я делаю малюсенькую опечатку, а она исправляет слово на что-то СОВЕРШЕННО другое. Но как ей пришли в голову ТАКИЕ слова – представить даже не могу! – яростно произнесла она. Остановившись в пустом коридоре между офисом Савары-сана и кафе, раздраженная девушка принялась ходить взад-вперед.  
– И кроме того! Он пытался совершить и некоторые другие подобные исправления, но, к счастью, я их вовремя замечала и не отправляла вам.  
Любопытство Рена стало сильнее. Теперь ему хотелось узнать, какие сообщения он не получил.  
– Например?  
Кёко покраснела.  
– Я не буду произносить подобных слов вслух.  
– Тогда напечатайте мне их. Вы всё равно весь день шлете мне неприличные сообщения, – поддразнил он.  
– Цуруга-сан! – воскликнула девушка, что заставило Рена поморщиться, но не стерло улыбки с его лица.  
– Хорошо-хорошо. Но ведь ужин всё еще в силе? – искренне спросил он, очень желая увидеть ее сегодня вечером. Он не хотел, чтобы она передумала из-за своего нового телефона.  
– Только если пообещаете никогда больше не упоминать эту переписку или спонтанно смеяться при виде меня, или даже думать о том, что вы прочли сегодня днем, до конца своих дней, – надувшись, произнесла Кёко, чьи щеки всё еще горели из-за ее промаха. Девушка даже не представляла, как предстать теперь перед ним лицом к лицу, но ведь она уже пообещала сегодня приготовить для него ужин.  
– Я буду вести себя как истинный джентльмен. Увидимся вечером, Могами-сан, – ответил Рен, улыбнувшись, и они попрощались, завершив разговор.  
Нажав несколько кнопок, Рен открыл архив входящих сообщений и перечитал их. О, теперь он сможет с их помощью счастливо переносить одинокие ночи.  
_«Вы можете отодрать меня. Я сделаю вам отличный минет»._  
Рен ухмыльнулся. Его мысли потемнели, когда он представил Кёко в своей постели, пока он «отдирает» ее. А после того, как комнату заполнят ее крики и стоны, она выполнит второе «обещание». Рен почти чувствовал, как ее губы обхватывают ствол его члена, и ее маленький сладкий язычок облизывает и…  
– Рен, – отвлек его от фантазий оклик Яширо, который подзывал его к себе. Рен кашлянул и убрал телефон в карман, поправив брюки, чтобы спрятать внезапную эрекцию.  
– Тебя ждут на площадке. Всё в порядке? – уточнил Яширо, так и не сумевший разгадать, что творилось сегодня с его подопечным. У него была догадка, почему Рен мог неожиданно развеселиться, но очевидно, что подтвердить ее не получилось бы, и поэтому менеджер держал язык за зубами.  
– Всё в порядке, Яширо-сан, – ответил Рен, выходя из комнаты и направляясь обратно в студию. Там повсюду сновали люди, пытаясь всё подготовить для съемок следующей сцены. Яширо внутренне вздохнул и последовал за Реном, когда тот неожиданно остановился и обернулся.  
– Ах да, Яширо-сан, у тебя при себе мой новый телефон?  
– Нет, он в твоей гримерке, всё еще в упаковке. Мне казалось, ты хотел настроить его позже, – в легком замешательстве ответил менеджер.  
– Можешь сейчас его настроить? В следующий перерыв я перекину туда все данные.  
– Без проблем, сейчас сделаю, – Яширо достал из кармана хирургические перчатки и покинул студию, направившись в гримерку Рена. К тому времени, когда закончились съемки основных сцен с Реном, Яширо настроил его смартфон и заменил сим-карту, и Рен с улыбкой наблюдал, как в новом телефоне оказались все данные с его старого телефона. 

Рен раздраженно вздохнул. День прошел не совсем так, как он надеялся, и съемки закончились только около восьми вечера. Но хоть планы и сдвинулись на час, его это не сильно расстроило. Оставалось подвезти Яширо-сана и можно было ехать за Кёко. И впереди его ждал неплохой вечер.  
– Доброй ночи, Рен. И запомни, пожалуйста, завтра утром, в девять, у нас запись шоу. Нам нужно явиться к восьми, так как тебе еще будут наносить грим, а потом еще проведут небольшое собрание – обсудить, что да как.  
– Хорошо, Яширо-сан. Я запомню. Доброй ночи, не волнуйся, завтра буду ни свет ни заря, – он улыбнулся Яширо, и тот направился к своим апартаментам. Улыбка Рена стала шире, как он достал смартфон, быстро открыл поле для набора СМС и отправил Кёко небольшое сообщение.  
Когда он подъехал, чтобы ее забрать, Кёко выглядела донельзя смущенной – ее выдавали ярко-красные щеки. Рен ухмыльнулся и состроил серьезное выражение лица.  
– Вы в порядке, Могами-сан? – спросил он, когда она села в его автомобиль.  
К его удивлению, Кёко покраснела еще сильнее.  
– Вы, похоже, начали использовать свой новый телефон?  
– Да, а как вы догадались? – спросил он как можно невинней.  
– Вы не проверяли текст перед отправкой, да?  
– Мне незачем проверять, я не ошибаюсь в словах, – начал он и достал свой смартфон. – Не думаю, что…  
– Просто прочтите, Цуруга-сан, – перебила его Кёко.  
Рен открыл окно сообщений и прочел написанное.

**Могами-сан, я уже в пути, буду с порно. Извиняюсь за задержку. Если будет слишком поздно, вы всегда можете лечь спать у меня на коленях. Я не против лобызаний, и думаю, что это отлично пойдет с членом. Мы это обсудим. Я кончу как смогу быстро. Рен**

Рен слегка покраснел, взглянув на Кёко, которая тоже достала телефон и в смущении смотрела на сообщение.  
– Я поняла, что вы хотели сказать, – произнесла она после паузы и зачитала: – «Я уже в пути, буду скоро. Извиняюсь за задержку. Если будет слишком поздно, вы всегда можете лечь спать у меня на диване. Я не против…» – она остановилась, так и не поняв, какое тут должно было быть слово.  
– Лазании, – ответил Рен на немой вопрос.  
– «Я не против лазании, и думаю, что это отлично пойдет с хреном. Мы это обсудим. Я приеду как смогу быстро».  
Закончив читать, она без промедления удалила входящее.  
– Вот видите… Совсем не смешно, когда обнаруживаешь, что отправились пошлые сообщения.  
Рен сжал губы, чтобы не рассмеяться. Сглотнув, он произнес:  
– Вы совершенно правы, Могами-сан. Вы меня простите?  
Кёко глянула на него, услышав в его голосе боль и смущение. Она прекрасно представляла его чувства, к тому же, это было его первое сообщение, и он просто совершил такой же глупый промах, как и она.  
– Это не ваша вина, Цуруга-сан! Это извращенные телефоны! Теперь вы поняли, как такое могло произойти днем?  
– Значит, если вы еще получите подобные сообщения от меня, вы не обидитесь? – уточнил Рен.  
Кёко снова покраснела.  
– Ну, с этим ничего не поделаешь, но надо стараться проверять то, что напечатали. Но вы такой занятой, поэтому не переживайте, если случайно отправите мне такое сообщение. Главное, не отправить подобного еще кому-то.  
– Мне приятно это слышать, Могами-сан. Теперь я не буду сильно переживать, отправляя вам такие сообщения, – он улыбнулся ей доброй улыбкой.  
– Это прозвучало так, словно вы нарочно отправили это последнее сообщение, Цуруга-сан, – высказав обвинение, девушка покраснела и уставилась на свои коленки.  
– Могами-сан! – притворно изумленно воскликнул Рен, вызывая у Кёко ожидаемые извинения. Внутренне улыбнувшись, он направил машину в направлении дома. У него никогда не было проблем с набором сообщений, хоть на старом телефоне, хоть на новом, но ей этого знать не обязательно.


End file.
